


Confessions of a Lovestruck Girl

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader struggles to confess her feelings for Rowena.





	Confessions of a Lovestruck Girl

“Rowena?”

The witch in question looked up from her book. “Yes, dear?”

You stood opposite to the bed she sat on, leaning against the wall with your arms crossed over your chest.

How were you going to approach this? Rowena was far from a feelings person; her “I do not, will not, and have not loved anythin’ ever” line haunted you ever since you first heard it. You were perfectly aware how stupid you were, getting your hopes up with a person like that. But heart wants what it wants, and by now you were in way too deep to dig yourself out of that mess.

You’d tried dating, one night stands, hell, one time you’d even hired a hooker, but no matter what you did, you couldn’t get Rowena out of your head. Those eyes the royal color of emeralds, the bouncy mane of fiery hair that matched her personality, that accent that made you shake with desire every time you’d hear her utter a word, _any_ word, and that tiny stature that was as adorable as it was deadly for she may not have looked like much, but she was more than most could handle.

What was not to love on a woman like that?

“I…”

I love you and want to have wild sex with you on that bed you’re sitting on? Yeah, you were pretty sure that wasn’t going to work. You had to be subtle about this. The last thing you wanted was for her to laugh in your face, call you a naïve little girl, and tell you to get the hell out of her hotel room and never come back.

“There’s this person I’m, um, well, in love with,” you said. You decided it best to approach with caution. “But they don’t know that.”

“Ye should tell him how ye feel,” she told you.

“But what if it’s a girl?” you prodded, your cheeks flushing deep red. “And what if I’m not sure whether she’s into girls or not?”

Rowena raised a pointed eyebrow, setting her book aside and looking you straight in the eye. If you didn’t know any better, you would think she was beginning to pick up on signals. “Ye’ll never know until ye ask.”

“Yeah, but she’s not like most girls. She’s tough and badass and a bit cold at times, but once you get to know her, you realize she has the sweetest side. And not many people do. Know her, I mean.”

You were smiling by now, your heart fluttering with delight at the pictures of Rowena’s kind side flashing through your mind.

“If they did, they wouldn’t think she’s horrible. But she doesn’t let just anyone in. I think she’s scared of people finding her weak, so she hides behind this bitchy façade ‘cause she’s too damn proud for her own good. To tell you the truth, I don’t blame her. She’s had a hard life and I understand her need to protect herself.”

Rowena’s expression softened, the corners of her lips curling into a kind smile. If she wasn’t certain before, she sure as hell knew now. And, much to your slowly rising joy, she appeared to like where this was going.

“I feel kinda privileged to have earned her trust.” You felt safe enough to continue. It was too late to stop now. “I just… She once said she’s not capable of love, and I’m scared that, if I tell her how I feel, she’ll turn me down. It’s not even the rejection I fear – that I can deal with. It’s that she might find me weak, and I don’t think I could handle her judgment.”

Rowena gave you a compassionate look. “And what makes ye think she’d judge ye?”

“She said love is weakness.”

“Maybe she wasn’t talkin’ about ye when she said that,” Rowena suggested. You weren’t certain, but you could have sworn you saw a trace of tears in her eyes. “Maybe she was hurt one too many times and only made herself believe that 'cause it was the only way for her to survive. And, most important of all, maybe she’s changed. Maybe she’s a different person now.”

“Maybe,” you agreed. She was definitely different than she was a few months ago, but a part of you still feared she’d push you away. The old Rowena would do just that. This new one… You weren’t sure.

Rowena was an unpredictable creature. Every time you’d think you figured her out, she’d find a way to surprise you.

“Ye’ll never know until ye ask her.”

You swallowed, gathering all your remaining courage to force yourself to utter the words itching at your throat, begging to be let out. “Have you? Changed, I mean.”

She stood up, walking over to you, her eyes never leaving yours. “I have,” she stated confidently, no traces of deception or reluctance in her words.

Your heart swelled with joy at the confirmation. “And do you like girls?”

“Let’s just say I don’t particularly care what’s down there.” She pointed to your crotch, then her finger rose up and fell atop your temple. “But rather what’s up here.”

“And are you satisfied with your… findings up there?”

She smiled. “Very.”

Before you could process what was happening, her lips found yours, locking them in a kiss that shook your entire world. Your heart beat like crazy, going faster each passing moment her mouth devoured yours.

She was like magic, you realized as you found yourself unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but let her lead like the experienced lover she was. She knew all the right moves, every kiss a challenge for her to go harder, faster, hungrier, until you were left a trembling mess yearning for more.

You tangled your hands in her fiery hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. You’d never been kissed like that before, with so much passion mixed with desire matching yours that burned bright, setting your insides alight.

You got the girl, you told yourself, grinning as you separated to take a short breath, your foreheads gently leaning against one another. You got the girl and, the most important of all, you got something you never thought you’d get – her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)


End file.
